Story Of An Android:The Sequel
by Sara M
Summary: The Sequel to Story Of An Android. #17's thoughts from the search of Goku to his absorbtion. Please R/R


Story Of An Android:The Sequel  
  
( Note: I do own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. I also do not own the lyrical excerpt. That is from Metallica's "One". I thought that line would be most appropriate for #17's absorbtion scene.I am not sure if #17 was really dead when absorbed by Cell or not. Please R/R this, although you might want to read the prequel first.This story is from Android #17's POV. thanx)  
  
  
After the breif fight with the Z Warriors, #16, #18, and myself flew off in search of transsportation. We eventually stole a big pink van from two delivery guys. At last, I got to drive. Driving is such an amazing experience. Of course, throughout the drive, I had to put up with my sister's nagging and bitching about how we should just fly to Goku's house cause its much faster.Along the way, a couple of thugs riding on their motorcycles started harassing us and bothering us. They weren't so tough and #18 showed them buy blasting them to hell. Most of them got away. Then the cops came and tried to arrest us. Ha! Those fools had no idea what they where dealing with. We easily managed to scare them off and continued on our quest to kill Goku. As we drove, I managed to pick something up on my scanners. I stopped the van and got out to check it out with #18 and #16. It seemed two big powers were fighting it out in Ginger Town. "#16, do you have any idea on who is fighting?" "No I can't, although one of the fighters is as strong as you,#17" What? Someone as strong as me? Yeah right. No one is as strong as me, I thought. I laughed at #16's assumption, and got back in the van and left.Then, we had to stop at a local store sp she pick up any cool fashions. What a bore! I hate shopping. #18 takes forever when getting a few good clothes. However, the clothes she picked up were awful. I almost laughed. She looked like a cowgirl, but what else would you expect? She got it from a redneck store. So we went quickly to another store so she could get a better outfit.  
  
Afterwards, we were almost there to Goku's house when I decided to make a shortcut through the forest. #18, as usuall kept complaining about getting shit in her hair because the ground was very hard to drive on, which was fun for me. Unfortunatly, my sister ruined the rest of my fun by blowing all the trees in front of us, making a clear path to drive on. Sometimes, I really hate my sister. She has absolutley no sense of adventure. I sighed. Eventually, we did make it to Goku's house, but no one was home. #16's sensors indicated that Goku was recentley on a small island southwest from here. From that point we flew there.  
  
When we arrived, Piccolo along with Krillan, Yamacha, Tien, some old guy and a women were there, but no sign of Goku. Piccolo was the first to sense our arrival. "Hi, can Goku come out and play?" I asked. "Goku is not here, but if your looking for a fight,I'll be happy to oblidge you". Damn, where was Goku hiding? Oh well. Until he did show up I decided to take Piccolo up on his challenge and have some fun. We flew over to a nearby island to have our battle. #18 and #16 were going to sit this one out.The battle was hard and long. I have to admit, Piccolo's power did increase a lot, how I do not know,t and gave me a few surprise shots. That made it all the more fun. #18 kept rushing me to finish him off. Bitch! She is always ruining my fun. The island we were fighting on was almost destroyed so we all flew to another one next to it.   
  
I was about to make another attack when I noticed Piccolo look to the right and his face turned to horror. I turned as well and saw a lizard-like creature standing above the edge smirking. "Thank you Piccolo for deliverying #17 and #18 to me", the creature spoke. It jumped down and landed in between me an Piccolo. "Hey, do you mind? I'm trying to have a battle here?" The creature smirked at me. "Yes, yes, I see your point, but I have a little business to take care of. Today my brother and sister is the day we become one." Become one? What is he talking about? Piccolo yelled to me saying that this creature, came to be known as Cell, has come to absorb me and #18 to become the ultimate being. Nonsense, I thought. I am the ultimate being and this freak will not be absorbing me or #18. Then Cell began to power up. I couldn't believe his power. Piccolo told me he was another creation from Dr. Gero. That unlike #18 and I, was made up of the cells of the greatest fighters of the universe. Cell chuckled. "First I shall absorb you #17 and then..." He turned to #18 and smiled. "Then it will be your turn, my little peach, I'm gonna gobble you up! hahaha!" No, that won't happen. Piccolo and myself joined forces to fight Cell. I threw punch after punch at Cell, but he overpowered me and Piccolo. He then blasted a hole through Piccolo's chest and threw him into the ocean, leaving him to drown and die.  
  
"What a monster!" I regained my composure and was determined to defeat Cell. "You won't absorb us, you freak!" I lunged myself at Cell, but once again he overpowered me, leaving me writhing in pain at his feet. "It pains me to see you in this kind of pain, #17.But don't worry, it will be all over soon.You're mine now." Cell picked me up and then he lowered his tail, with the needle like end opening up like a big umbrella. "Welcome home, #17" I fought my hardest to be sucked into his tail. I was runing out of options as it looked like my fate was sealed when #16,of all people, knocked Cell to the ground, saving me from absorbtion. I was shocked. "1..16" "This world is a beautiful place. Cell is full of evil and wants to destroy it. I cannot allow that to happen. By the way, I enjoyed the time we spent together. It was...cool" #16 and Cell then engaged in a brutal fight. It appeared #16 was as strong as Cell was.#16 even managed to rip off Cells huge tail. "There, now you are without your absorbing capabilities. Now you are like a bee without a stinger." Cell just laughed as he got up. "Thats where you are wrong. You see, when the bee loses its stinger, the bee dies.But when Cell loses his tail...." Suddenly, another tail came out from where Cell's last one had been. Unbelievable I thought. He can rengenerate. "...Well, he just grows another one back". The fight between Cell and #16 took off once again. #16 took off his hands to reveal two machine-like guns and blasted Cell to the ground. When the dust cleared, Cell was nowhere to be found. "He..he did it" I said. #18 also agreed that Cell was finished. "Why are you two still here? Cell isn't dead yet." "Nonsense #16, you totally destroyed that locust." #18 retorted. At that point, I was relieved and my pride had returned. "I didn't know #16 had that kind of power. Now no one can stop our little gang...." I continued on and on about how powerful we were when I didn't even sense it behind me, with its eyes going red. "#17 LOOK OUT" #16 yelled. I turned and looked in horror, but I didnt have a chance to escape.  
  
Darkness Imprisioning Me  
All That I See   
Absolute Horror  
I Cannot Live   
I Cannot Die  
Trapped In Myself  
Fighting My Holding Cell  
  
Cell's tail had engulfed me completely. I struggeled as best as I could, but it was impossible as it started pulling me in. I could hear Cell laughing on the outside. I shivered. My fate has come. A silent tear came down my face. I knew this was it. I belonged to Cell now. I prayed that my only sibling would escape. "I'm sorry #18. I love you, sister." That was my last thought as I let out one final scream as I plunged into the darkness.   
  
THE END.  
  
( I will have another continuation to this story soon, this time coming from Android #18's POV on the absorbtion of her brother, running away from Cell but eventually being absorbed, and her thoughts on Krillan.)  
  
  



End file.
